looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wile E. Coyote
Wile E. Coyote is driven by his unending appetite, he is willing to risk his life to catch the Road Runner. He has been pursuing Road Runner his entire life, and often forgets why he is even pursuing him in the first place. But we all know the reason: Hunger and determination! And, thanks to his constant supply of bad ideas and Acme products, his life is always at risk. He usually calls himself "Wile E. Coyote, Super Genius", however, the only person he ever talks to is Bugs Bunny. He has brown fur. About Wile E. Coyote is constantly trying to catch the Road Runner, but somehow always fails. He also stars in he and Road Runner's own shorts. He is usually shown ordering Acme products as he would normally do in most shorts. For instance, in the short Winter Blunderland, he orders an Acme product that makes the whole desert turn into an ice land. He also appears briefly outside of a short in Yosemite Sam's Blow My Stack at the anger management classes. Acme products that he ordered will be used in such plans to catch Road Runner but always fails. A lot of the products have such advantages, though it always backfires on Wile E. In the past Wile E. attempted to eat Bugs Bunny (where he actually spoke) but failed. He has never been able to defeat Bugs Bunny. He also has a cousin named Mark E. Coyote & his best friend from high school is Bart E. Coyote. he is also good friends with Josh Bumstead and gives him some wise advice sometimes. He also hates water as said in the CGI short Coyote's Don't Like Water. The Coyote and Road Runner Show This section focuses on Wile's role in the spin-off series, The Coyote and Road Runner Show. Please do not add any information unless it relates to The Coyote and Road Runner Show. In this new series, Wile and Road Runner (in this series called Meep Meep) both rent rooms in a house owned by someone named Pen Washington. Wile speaks in every episode and they usally focus on him. The episode's plot mainly focues on Wile trying to catch Meep Meep and try to make him into some sort of tasty Road Runner dinner. In this series, all the stores happen to be out of Road Runner meat so he can't just buy Road Runner. Appearances The Bird Races He will also appear in his own episode The Bird Racesandhis own song. "Road Runner", where he will actually speak in the show. He hires Daffy Duck as his assistant to help catch during the Road Runner during the race. Arcade He was one of the contestants in Arcade who played Duck-Man. Wiley also had a cameo in the song Barf Boy & the episode The Day the Vomit Vanished In Thin Air. He now often appears in TLTS and talks in most episodes. He decides to give up on roadrunner chasing in Coyote Therapy but started chasing Road Runner agian by the end of the episode. Wile E. also attended a church youth group in the episode Youth Group, as well as getting devoured by Lenny the Cucumber. Roxanne Coyote Wile E. Coyote met his hot female girlfriend/love interest, Roxanne Coyote, in the CGI short A Girlfriend For Wiley. Witch doctors Wile E. appears to be scared of witch doctors, especialy Voodoo. He freaks out about Voodoo in Voodoo's Tiki Head and Voodoo. Though witch doctors are not real Wiley still fears them (mostly Voodoo). Quotes *My name is Wile E. Coyote, Super Genius *YUCK! Coyote's don't like water! *Gad, I am such a genius! *ITS VOODOO!!! Gallery File:Toon_Wile_E.jpg|A cartoon Wile E. reading a book. Road-Runner-and-Wile-E-Coyote-on-film-600x337.jpg Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote The Looney Tunes Show.jpg 830px-Snapshot20110726101204.png 830px-Snapshot20110726101204.png|Wile E Coyote 120px-Wile_E_Coyote_Barf.jpg|Wile E Coyote, Super Genius 174px-WileECoyote.gif 151px-1_wile_e_coyote.png|Wile E. Coyote imagesCAOD3WLZ.jpg|Identical Twins! imagesCAQY4HO7.jpg Unnamed.jpg|Wiley is on the left Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote.jpg coyote teeth.gif|Coyote is seen having teeth in this pic. Pretty rare to see... Roadrunnersaurus.png|Wile E. and Roadrunnersaursus Wile E. Coyote Crying & Sobbing.jpg|Wile E. sobbing Bugs_3.png The Looney Tunes Show Wiley vs Road.jpg The Looney Tunes Show 2d Wile E. Coyote.jpg 1623693 690088144347958 1768167576 n.jpg RR & WC.jpg Wile E. talking.jpg wile-e-coyote-blown-up.jpg|Wile E. blown up 1521 lg.jpg Bwackest night by charlesettinger-d4op1kf.jpg Meep meep.jpg Wiley Coyote.jpg Wile E. Coyote Howling .jpg|Wile E. howling Frustrated Wile E. Coyote .jpg Wile E. Coyote crying.jpg|Crying Wabbit Wile E. Coyote .jpg Wabbit A Looney Tunes Production Wile E. Coyote .jpg Category:Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Males Category:Fanon Works Category:CGI Characters Category:The Coyote & Road-Runner Show Characters Category:Voiced By Doctor Bugs Category:Wile E. Coyote Category:Villains Category:Coyotes